


After Three Years

by runbravelybackward (victorienne)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorienne/pseuds/runbravelybackward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years, John and Dave finally meet and have their tender bro embrace--though all does not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Three Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr user shatteronimpact](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+user+shatteronimpact).



Your name is John Egbert, and you are literally moments away from meeting your best bro face-to-face, and you're giddy with excitement and nervousness. You know each other so well that it feels like you've already met but... what if he's changed a lot? what if he doesn't care about you anymore? It's been three years, after all--he's probably moved on with his life--as much of a life as can be had on a meteor with his ecto-sister and some trolls. You snicker a bit at the thought before remembering that _you_ spent the last three years playing a video game with Dave sprite, _your_ ecto-sister, and some consorts.

So you promptly shove those thoughts out of your head as Jade hollers at you, practically ready to jump over the side of the ship. "John, come on! They're waiting!" You look over to give your Jade a nervous grin before following her at a jog to the ship's hatch, long windsock hood trailing behind you.

You look out at the meteor apprehensively before exiting the ship, your windy powers kicking in so that your feet don't touch the ground. When you see the crowd of people in front of you, all of whom are currently focused on Jade, a grin spreads across your face. You glance around at the horned, grey-skinned trolls. The short one who's squacking while Jade hugs him--that must be Karkat. And the one with the sharp-toothed grin and cane--that one's got to be Terezi. And the-

Your thoughts are interrupted as Rose--who else could she be?--walks over to you. She gives you a small, genuine smile, and you grin back, opening your arms. You hold her tightly for a moment before pulling away, keeping your arms on her shoulders. "Hey, Rose!"

"Hi, John. I hope your journey to us was safe and not too tedious."

"It wasn't really exciting, but we got to spend a lot of time playing Ghostbusters-"

"That sounds thrilling, John." You can't help but smile; she's just as collected and in-control in person as on pesterchum. "Our venture was similarly not unpleasant, thank you for asking. We will have plenty of time to prattle on together at a later time, but right now, I believe there is someone who has been looking forward to making your acquaintence for over three years now."

You raise an eyebrow. _Is it Dave? Please be Dave_. Rose turns to beckon someone over, and you feel like your smile is going to split your face. He's still wearing the shades you gave him. You break away from Rose to float toward Dave, trying to keep your speed in check--bowling him over would definitely not be "cool." You land a few paces in front of him, the end of your hood wrapping around your feet. Dave is trying his best to look like he's not as eager as you, the grinning idiot waiting for him, but you can tell from his long strides and the slight upturn to his lips that Rose wasn't exaggerating. Soon enough, he's within arm's reach, and you extend your arms as he-

Suddenly, you feel something pull your hood as he trips on it, going flying toward you. As he collides with you, you feel his lips connect with yours. Before you can think about it, your arms wrap around him, and it feels surprisingly... _right_.

But he pulls back all too soon, and you see his embarrassment has overridden his calm facade. "Shit, Egbert, sorry. That was-"

But you don't really want to hear it--you just want to see if, despite his embarrassment, he felt like it was as right as you did. So you lean toward him again and tilt your head to press your lips to his, more gently this time. You feel his body go rigid, and your mind spins with nervous thoughts. Why would you try that again? It was an accident! He's clearly not comfortable with this! How could you mess up your meeting with your best bro this badly? Why-

But then, you feel him relax, and he starts to kiss you back. Soon, his hand is on your cheek, and his other arm wraps around your waist. You tighten your arms around him, and hold him as close to you as you can, as if you're trying to make up for lost time when you were just "internet friends." But now that he's _here_ , you're not about to let him go.

But eventually you do have to surface from your clumsy, inexperienced kiss for air. You're close enough to Dave that you can almost make out where his eyes are behind his shades, and your gaze connects with his.

"Hi, Dave." You grin at him, your arms still wrapped around him.

"Hey, Egbert. Nice to meet you." You can make out the hint of a smile on his lips.

Those three years were definitely worth it.


End file.
